Evaporated Meta
Thoughts about the Evaporated arc: Timeline Evaporated (Charlie comes home, calls Triple 0) Awake 000 Nanny An Offer Cavalry Joneses put on a plane to Kodiak Cursory Charlie & Nanny figure out how to spend the night Derek finds out Jackson's missing Charlie calls in to Juliet that she won't be coming to work Sleep Tight Charlie discovers she actually slept Charlie sits down with a map and tries to figure out where the SUV that almost hit her as she turned onto her street may have gone. Break Charlie is late night stress baking Bridge Freeze Charlie probably doesn't need to be cleaning that bowl as hard as she is The Joneses are marched to food and Jackson nearly freezes Emergency Services -- Australia's version of '911' is 'Triple Zero' (0 to connect a call, 0 to the operator, made sense to continue the zeroes). Dialling will connect to Telstra who will then forward to the required emergency service. Triple 0: *noted* Signing (the original abduction scene) -- the original abduction scene can be the first (second?) recruitment attempt,just have to tweak the end What original abduction scene are we talking about? The one I forwarded over with Derek involved? Yes, with Derek and mountaineering Wom-Wom. Lemme see what I can do to make it fit. What Will Derek Do? --Derek freaking out: at Nanny's house (If they crash there for the night)? Or late at night? He's going to freak out the moment he hears, wherever he is. Which is, I'm pretty sure, why he's not on Charlie's 'call immediately' list. If they wind up at Nanny's or not is up to Charlie; Derek'll want to be out of the house that's been so violated, but he'll stick with Charlie to help take care of the beans. I expect Charlie sends him directly to Nanny's house. I'm trying to figure out what happens with the door; is it so damaged it can't appear 'locked'? She might send everyone off to 'safety' and hold down the fort. Seems a good plan about Derek and Nanny. The 1st House When you kick in a normal house door, only the area around the deadbolt and the anchor point for the chain generally splinter. These guys hit it hard enough to splinter the attachment points for the hinges, too, which is pretty much overkill. Either way, though, the door might be salvageable, but the frame isn't. It can probably be propped closed, but I doubt it would look solid. Charlie needs a new door. If it's not too late before the cops leave, she may be able to get someone out with a new door and have it installed that evening (it doesn't take too long to do so, I know from experience). If not, the cops will recommend she goes somewhere else and will probably leave someone there to guard the house until the door's repaired. Whether Charlie stays or goes would be up to her. I suspect I know what she'd do. Think about this. If she stays and the door isn't repaired, that means she gets Jackson's call from Kodiak when she's alone in the house that Jackson was snatched from which remains vulnerable because of the door the kidnappers broke down to get to him. I thought no one gave Jackson a phone until a couple days later, like after the door's been repaired (and the house is no longer undefended). I was assuming the same night, but I like the idea of them waiting a bit, so let's go with that. I feel Charlie would stay behind but I also feel that's pre-relationship Charlie talking. Charlie would discover Jackson's phone is still in the house, so she has no means of contacting him. Would that make her more likely to stay in the house, just in case he returns? Since the lock's probably changed with the door and he won't have keys to it, won't have a phone to call her and find out where she and the family's gone? Doors When you kick in a normal house door, only the area around the deadbolt and the anchor point for the chain generally splinter. These guys hit it hard enough to splinter the attachment points for the hinges, too, which is pretty much overkill. Either way, though, the door might be salvageable, but the frame isn't. It can probably be propped closed, but I doubt it would look solid. The house needs a new door. If it's not too late before the cops leave, the homeowner may be able to get someone out with a new door and have it installed that evening (it doesn't take too long to do so, I know from experience). If not, the cops will recommend the homeowner goes somewhere else and will probably leave someone there to guard the house until the door's repaired. Whether the homeowner stays or goes would be up to them. Good to know about door repairing, I was wondering how that worked. Door repair story: I used to live across from an auto repair place. One night, a customer who hadn't paid their bill broke in and, uh, 'liberated' their car from the garage by driving THROUGH the oversize garage door. Both the front door and the garage door were replaced before lunchtime. Anything Think about this. If she stays and the door isn't repaired, that means she gets Jackson's call from Kodiak when she's alone in the house that Jackson was snatched from which remains vulnerable because of the door the kidnappers broke down to get to him. I thought no one gave Jackson a phone until a couple days later, like after the door's been repaired (and the house is no longer undefended). I was assuming the same night, but I like the idea of them waiting a bit, so let's go with that. PPDC When you kick in a normal house door, only the area around the deadbolt and the anchor point for the chain generally splinter. These guys hit it hard enough to splinter the attachment points for the hinges, too, which is pretty much overkill Of course it's overkill. They have to send a message, after all >_< Right. And they're very, very good at sending messages. Category:Meta Category:Charlie Category:PPDC Category:Derek Category:Derek has an anxiety disorder Category:Nanny Category:Book (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:Wom-wom Category:The 1st House Category:Australia Category:Evaporated arc Category:Ficlet (meta) Category:Timelines